


Ding Dong Merrily on High

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock and John are topping their Christmas tree.  Hijinks — and low jinks — ensue…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tree Topper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007282) by [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/pseuds/May_Shepard). 



> May_Shepard wrote a delightful Christmas gift for us all entitled Tree Topper, which contained the memorable line “It was at that moment that he realised John's jeans were doing nothing to disguise the firm outline of his cock, which even now seemed to throb and stir against Sherlock's chest (Ding Dong Merrily On High!).” Well, that was a prompt that I just couldn’t pass up. Here’s a retelling of May_Shepard’s brilliant story, in song.
> 
> Sing this to the tune of “Ding Dong Merrily on High.”

Ding dong merrily on high  
John’s up on Sherlock’s shoulders  
Sherlock’s hand upon John’s thigh  
Ding dong and balls like boulders  
Gloria, the Christmas tree needs topping  
  
Ding dong crashing to the floor  
With John on top of Sherlock  
Both of them are wanting more  
John’s mouth’s on Sherlock’s hard cock  
Gloria, their inhibitions dropping  
  
Ding dong Sherlock comes undone  
Then he returns the favour  
After all this drunken fun  
They share a kiss to savour  
Gloria, they never will be stopping

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to May_Shepard for letting me play in your sandbox. Also, thanks to PatPrecieux for giving me the idea to rhyme shoulders with boulders. Merry Christmas! :D


End file.
